tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Silas Aberdeen
Silas Aberdeen is a reclusive and mysterious ghoul newly arrived to the 8th Ward from the isles of Chile, from which he admits is not his home country. Silas left Chile for unspecified but personal reasons. Some say he is searching for someone, others say he is simply looking to make a name for himself. Appearance Silas had a has dark hair and piercing grey eyes. He has an fairly distinctively serious facial structure, with high cheekbones, an angular nose and a long chin with thin lips. Additionally, he also has a mole above the left side of his nose almost in line with his eyebrow. In his younger years Silas kept his hair swept to the right side of his face, with bangs hanging over his right eye and his hair swept back on the left side. Currently Silas wears his moderate length hair swept back over his head allowing it to fall to just above his neck. He is tall by most standards with a relatively thin body shape that belies his inherent strength. Masked Horus As Horus, Silas wears an Egyptian styled mask reminiscent of the sky God Horus. Over this he wears a loose dark hooded cloak fastened at the throat that falls to his knees. On his feet he wears calf high dark brown leather boots. The Hangman As The Hangman, Silas wears a grim looking metallic mask with sharp dagger like projections from the lower side where the mouth would be. He also wears a black western cowboy hat and a charcoal grey trench coat. Personality It doesn't take much to tell that Silas isn't much of a talker, preferring the solitude of his own company. Needless to say he isn't comfortable in the bustling day time streets of the 8th Ward, taking to libraries and quiet back alley coffee shops throughout the day. However, despite his inherent quietness and intimidating presence, Silas is a friendly if sometimes apathetic person who is loyal to his friends and comrades. When hunting, Silas is completely silent. This stems from a fear that his tell-tale speech patterns and distinctive accent would give him away and lead to death or capture. He also has a strong sense of justice and a particular hate for rapists. Silas is a pragmatist, reasoning that if you're given a tool and a reason to kill someone in your life, then why not make a job out of it. Background Back in Chile, Silas made a name for himself working as a freelance assassin working for both the government and private organisations. As Horus, Silas was a brutally efficient killer, known for sudden and unexpected decapitations and hit and run tactics. However, Silas went under another alias back in Chile. That of The Hangman. As The Hangman, Silas would stalk the back allies of Chilean cities, particularly around bars and quiet areas. That night a woman would tell her family and friends how a black cloaked man had rescued her from a rapist the night before, before departing without a word, dragging the rapist with him. The next day a castrated and dismembered man would be found hung by the neck from a post by the side of the road a short distance from the attempted rape. On further investigation his genitals would be found in the nearest trash can. Upon arriving in Japan, Silas has lain low in order to blend in with society and prevent any unwanted visits from the CCG or other Ghouls. Powers and Abilities Kagune Ukaku- Silas' kagune takes the shape of 6 dark rigid crystalline protrusions from his upper back connected by flexible purple translucent webbing, giving them the appearance of wings. High Speed As an Ukaku ghoul, Silas is extremely fast and agile. Additionally, Silas's scorpion like kagune allows him to grip onto and swing around surface without needing to use his hands, giving him even greater maneuverability. Combat In combat, Silas prefers to take out the enemy before they are even aware of his presence. Disliking face to face combat he prefers to stalk the rooftops and attack from above, returning to the rooftops if he is outmatched or when his prey or enemy has been killed or scared off. When he attacks, he prefers to kick rather than punch. He also favors the use of spins, using his crystalline kagune to dismember his targets. Weaknesses Low Stamina- He is severely handicapped in protracted combat as his kagune releases RC cells at fairly high rate despite it's primarily permanent crystalline nature, severely reducing his stamina. Weak Projectiles- Unlike most other ukaku users, his projectiles are extremely small and weak, their only use in combat being as distractions or to blind an enemy in close range. Ear Defect- Silas was born with deformed eardrums, rendering him sensitive to loud noises such as explosions, gunfire and shouting. Terrible Teamwork- Due to his occupation as a freelance assassin, Silas has little experience or skill working in a tea Quotes Gallery Trivia - His mask and name are not the only traits shared with the Egyptian God Horus, he also shares the gods affiliation with the sky, favoring to attack from above. Horus is also the god of hunting, an interest shared by Silas in his penchant for hunting his victims and targets endlessly from the rooftops. Category:Ghouls